


Put A Ring In It

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, That's not a typo in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Taekwoon and Jaehwan's romantic night a home does not go as planned...





	Put A Ring In It

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday yesterday so I gave this as a gift to my friends in the Wala gc. Unbeta'd.

It had been weeks since Taekwoon and Jaehwan had time to be intimate. Between their individual musical schedules, they were rarely off on the same night and when they were, they were too tired to do much. They had little more energy to give each other wistful looks when they changed into their pajamas for bed. Finally, promotions had ended for the both of them for the time being. Before Jaehwan had to start practice for his new musical, Taekwoon made plans for a quiet night at home.

 

Or so he thought…

 

“Hongbin I need some advice but you have to promise not to judge or laugh,”

 

“What’s up, hyung? Why would I judge? You’re on speaker by the way.”

 

“Because you always look like you’re judging! Wait- why am I on speaker? Who is with you?”

 

“Hi, hyung.”

 

Jaehwan groaned. It was bad enough that he had to call Hongbin -- not his first choice but calling Hakyeon would have been worse and not worth the lecture -- but Sanghyuk being on the line was not ideal. 

 

“So what’s up, hyung? We promise not to laugh.”

 

“It’s Taekwoonie he...I uh…”

 

“Is Taekwoon hyung ok?”

 

“We may need to go to the ER-”

 

“Were you trying to follow that Sex du Soleil video again? You know Taekwoon-hyung is too old for that kind of thing,” Sanghyuk called out. Jaehwan cringed at the memory of the night Taekwoon fell out of their sex swing and wound up with a concussion.

 

“No but I uh...I can’t find my ring. You know the one with the chevron pattern?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone line and Jaehwan started to sweat.

 

“Hyung….why would that require the ER?” Hongbin asked quietly.

 

“I was you know-- prepping him and well...I’ve lost weight since the last time we-- er-- Look I slapped him on the ass and noticed it was missing!”

 

There was chaos on the other end of the line. Someone- likely Hongbin- was screaming and there was definitely peals of laughter.

 

“Hyung, you know usually rings are supposed to go on the dick not in the ass," Sanghyuk gasped through the phone before breaking out into more laughter.

 

“I forgot to take it off. Taekwoonie met me at the door in just his underwear and I got distracted!”

 

“Where is Taekwoon hyung now?”

 

Jaehwan walked back into the bedroom to see Taekwoon white as a sheet and squatting over the mirror that used to hang on their bedroom door. They were never going to live this down.

 

“Why don’t you just put your hand up there and get it back?”

 

“Taekwoonie doesn’t like fisting-”

 

“Who the fuck are you talking to?!” Taekwoon yelped, twisting around to see Jaehwan, his eyebrows knitted. Jaehwan pressed the speaker on his phone.

 

“Taekwoon-hyung you shouldn’t rule out fisting, it could be fun.”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“I’m sorry Woonie, I just wanted to make you feel good. Maybe they’re onto something; that ring was $400…”

 

“I DON’T CARE, YOU’RE NOT FISTING ME LEE JAEHWAN!”

 

“Jaehwan-hyung why don’t you try shaking him? If you hear something rattle, you’ll know.”

 

“Pull his dick and see if you hit the jackpot.”

 

“I will KILL the both of you. Jaehwan, let’s just go to the ER.” Taekwoon’s face was nearly purple at that point.

 

"Hey Taekwoonie-hyung, when you go into surgery to get it out why don't you ask them to give you an ass." 

 

“Guys- Ok, ok I’m getting my coat now.” Jaehwan held up his hands as if to shield him from the daggers Taekwoon was  shooting at him. Taekwoon stood up gingerly and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the dresser. As he was putting them on, Jaehwan knelt to pick up the mirror Taekwoon had been using.

 

"I'll call you guys later when we- Hey!" Jaehwan let out a surprised shout that made Taekwoon jump. When Taekwoon turned to see what the hubbub was about, he found Jaehwan on his hands and knees half under the bed.

 

"Jae?"

 

Jaehwan backed out from under the bed, something clutched in his fist. "I found it! The ring must have fallen under the bed when we were searching the sheets!" Jaehwan explained excitedly, showing Taekwoon the ring in his hand. Pants forgotten, Taekwoon dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan, laughing in disbelief.

 

"Thank god, I would hate to explain that to the managers!"

 

"Hyungs?" A voice came muffled through the speaker phone. Jaehwan picked the phone up off the floor, having realized he forgot to hang up.

 

"We found the ring! It's not in Woonie's ass after all!" 

 

"That's- Not something I thought I'd ever be glad to hear but congratulations?" Hongbin said, the cringe evident in his voice. Jaehwan thanked him graciously before hanging up the phone with relief. Turning to Taekwoon, Jaehwan gave him a sly smile.

 

"Now that that's settled, what do you say I lose something else in your ass?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from something I read in an article online and a convo with @VampireWonshik


End file.
